


The First Hunter, The First Dream

by TheSeraphmin



Series: Do dreamer's dream of past mistakes? [1]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant?, Gen, Implied Relationships, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeraphmin/pseuds/TheSeraphmin
Summary: "Oh, Laurence... what's taking you so long... I've grown too old for this, of little use now, I'm afraid..."A dream within a dream, a faint recollection playing hazily in his mind. Memories float to the surface and play out, do they offer comfort? Insight? Or maybe they only hold more torment for a man consigned to dream eternal.
Relationships: Laurence/Ludwig (Bloodborne)
Series: Do dreamer's dream of past mistakes? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867753
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The First Hunter, The First Dream

German initially thought sleeping would offer a temporary reprise from this faded world he found himself stewarding. Each time he tried drifting away, only for the currents of the dream to tug him back, denying him of the escape he so desperately sought. Worse still were the nightmares that sought out any moment of weakness in his mental fortitude. Yet over time he learned how to block out the allure of the dream, to confide himself in a haven of his own making. It was more a simulacrum of a dream than anything, and still he grew restless in this state. Yet it was enough, just a moment away from his charge. Even if it was an illusion it was enough.

* * *

"You seek to commune with a great one?" Laurence had always been a hard man to read, but the surprise on his face was as clear as the moonlight sky. "Surely you are aware of what you ask. And even should you be successful what do you even hope to achieve?"

Gehrman let out a deep sigh. Laurence was a difficult man, and Gehrman was keenly aware of how ludicrous a proposition this was. Were it not for Ludwig's insistence, Gehrman never would have come. The study that Laurence insisted on staying holed up in was cramped at the best of times, and the mountains of tomes lining the walls made one question if anyone sane could possibly have read so much with how young and busy a man Laurence was. The scent of incense mixed with the musk of aged books to form an all out assault on one's senses. Gehrman may have been somewhat advanced in years compared to the two men before him, but that wasn't enough to explain the strain it took to focus his eyes on anything in the dimly lit room. Despite its grand windows very little light ever actually seemed to pierce into the perpetual smothering gloom, and the few candles scattered haphazardly did little to alleviate the sensation.

"It is simple. We seek their aid in the hunt against the scourge of the beasts. We may be staunching the flow of corruption for now but surely you can see it. More and more are falling to beasthood, and even with the increased support for the church it is still not enough." Ludwig's tone was growing more uneven. We all knew of the growing dangers lurking within Yharnam. Gehrman had seen it evolve from sporadic cases of citizens growing feral to the more grizzly transformations that made a mockery of the human form. For Ludwig the ever-present threat seemed to weigh heavier on him than on any other present.

"You know the fickle nature of the great ones. Even if we were to miraculously be granted audience there's no guarantee it would be sympathetic to our cause." Laurence's facade always seemed to slip somewhat around Ludwig. There was a slight pain in his eyes, he wanted to say these words as little as Ludwig wanted to hear them. Gehrman was too familiar how weak such fondness could make oneself.

"Even still you said so yourself that the choir had been making some progress, that they were able to establish contact with a new great one. Mayhap it holds the key to finally turning the tide!"

Laurence glared at Gehrman, then swiftly gave Ludwig a dirty look. Gehrman may have been given the blessing of the church for his hunters - and his history with Laurence may have given him certain privileges - but he knew there were certain things Laurence would prefer to keep from him. 

Ludwig's eyes went wide for a moment as he realised what he had said. "... I am sorry, my enthusiasm got the better of me for a moment and I forgot my place."

"I see your fascination with the great ones has not dulled, old friend. Even with your newfound passion." Gehrman knew not to provoke Laurence, but he found himself unable to help himself on this occasion.

"... Even after our departure from master Wilhelm I am still a scholar first and foremost." Laurence was very particular about his word choice, Gehrman noted. "Gehrman, in summary our choir has been conducting research into what we believe to be a new great one. Little progress has been made, but we believe we are able to make contact with it. I had mentioned this to Ludwig in confidence, but I suppose you of all people would have found out eventually." Ludwig squirmed uncomfortably, and it was clear Gehrman was the last person Laurence wanted to be aware of this development.

Still, Gehrman was caught off guard by this statement. So far any attempts to make contact were either hypothetical or had resulted in those present going mad. To think Laurence had come so far since his Byrgenwerth days. “I suppose I should be impressed. Impressed by your expertise and recklessness in equal measure.” Gehrman found himself driving the wedge between himself and Laurence deeper almost unconsciously now. “There must be some use of it for the hunt, else I doubt you would tell Ludwig of such _sensitive_ information.”

If Ludwig had been uncomfortable before then all pretence otherwise had melted away after hearing those words. “Need I remind you that Ludwig is not only a high ranking member of _our_ church, but also a close confidant. He has as much a right to know the _sensitive_ information of our organisation as anyone else. However I will concede that yes, we believe it may be of use to _your_ kind.” Laurence’s patience was wearing thin. Gehrman had told Ludwig how his presence would only complicate matters, yet the boy seemed determined to have Gehrman join him on this pitiful endeavour. “If you are so keen on seeking it’s aid, then you should join us in our next communion. Maybe it will have more remorse for your plight than I currently do.”

That comment caught Gehrman off guard. Laurence was secretive about the ongoing of his church, yet here he was offering Gehrman and Ludwig a chance to partake in something that many considered impossible. Despite all of his senses screaming at him that this would not end well, Gehrman was intrigued.

“Such an honour, of course I would! To be able to witness your work up close would bring me no small amount of joy.” Ludwig almost leapt out of his chair. His curious and exciteful nature would be endearing, if it wasn’t such a hindrance. The first time Gehrman had met Ludwig was during an expedition into one of Yharnam’s old tombs, and Ludwig had emerged with a strange sword and a wholly changed demeanour.

Gehrman let out another deep sigh, one of presumably many more to come in the following days…

* * *

Gehrman could feel the pull coming for him. The rivers of blood. The stench of the beasts. The faint sea breeze hidden in the air. He knew his time was up, and soon the nightmare would begin fraying him at the seams. Of all the things to seek solace in, why had he chosen the origins of this damnable curse?

**Author's Note:**

> So uhh yeah, I was replaying Bloodborne recently and the sleeping quote reminded me of an old headcannon I had for the game, brainworms ensued. Started off as a small little project and spiralled out of control. First chapter of this part, with maybe some more spinoffs later who knows? 
> 
> For now hope you enjoyed my first foray into fanfic, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
